


Longing for Command (Lams Soliders)

by silviaviolet



Series: Lams Soldiers [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Historical, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviaviolet/pseuds/silviaviolet
Summary: General Washington denies Hamilton's request for a command, and John Laurens knows exactly what Hamilton needs to soothe his frustration.





	

John entered the headquarters tent right behind Alexander and the General. The two aides de camp had spent the early morning hours reviewing the troops with His Excellency. As they watched the men perform sloppy maneuvers, John saw his own thoughts reflected on Washington’s face and Alexander’s. How was such an exhausted and discouraged group of men going to defeat the British army, which had fresh troops and three times their numbers? The summer’s heat was taking it’s toll on the soldiers, but soon autumn would arrive and the rebels had no money for cold weather supplies.

The General looked less confidence than John had ever seen him. The army needed more cash, more troops, and a solid win to turn their morale around and give them a real chance of winning the war.

“Sir?” Alexander asked.

“Yes?” Washington’s tone was sharp, but Alex didn’t back down. He never did.

“We need to make a move, to hit the British when they aren’t expecting it.”

“I’m not going to rush into battle ill-prepared. We’ve lost too many trained officers. We need—”

“If you would give me a command, sir. I—”

“Alex, I’ve told you—”

“Sir, I can do this. I can win a victory for us.”

“I need you here. I need your writing abilities at my disposal.”

“But, sir, I want—”

John flinched when Washington slammed his hand down on his desk.

“This isn’t about what you want. It’s about what this army needs.”

John grimaced. Alex was so fucking stubborn. He never knew when to quit.

“But, sir—”

“Alexander, write to Congress. Persuade them to send us the money we need. It won’t matter how skilled anyone is in battle if the troops all starve.”

Washington whirled around and stomped out of the tent. He rarely showed his temper, but Alex could push any man to the brink, even if the weight of the nation weren’t on his shoulders.

“Damn it!” Alex yelled as he tossed the journal he’d been carrying onto his desk.

John hated the disappointment in Alex’s eyes. If only he could see how much Washington cared for him. John noticed it everyday. The General valued Alex’s opinion over everyone else’s. “Alex, he—”

“Why won’t he listen to me?”

“Alex—”

“I need a command. It’s my chance to succeed. My chance to be someone when this horror is over.”

“Write the letter. If we had more money—”

“I’m tired of writing letters. Congress doesn’t listen. They sit there in comfort refusing us what we need. They have no idea what it’s like here, the fucking cowards.”

Alex needed a long time to wind down when he got this riled. He was so passionate, so… John’s thoughts were arrested by Alex as he paced, by his thighs encased in his tight uniform pants, by the way his red hair curled against his brow, damp from the heat. He moved in a way that let a man know how good a fuck he’d be. It was all too easy to imagine him working that lean body against John’s ass.

Suddenly John knew exactly how Alex should burn off his anger. “Come with me,” he said.

“Where are you going?”

John grinned. “For a walk.”

“But—”

“Were you about to sit down and write Congress? Or were you going to keep pacing and think up more ways to sway the General to your way of thinking?”

“I…”

“Come with me. We won’t be gone long.”

The way Alex let his gaze peruse John from head to toe made John very glad no one else was in the tent with them.

Alex’s eyes darkened as he smiled. “You aren’t actually thinking…”

John turned to go. What he was contemplating was dangerous enough. If he kept looking into Alex’s azure eyes he was going to kiss him right there in the tent.

“Let’s go!” The words came out sounding far more urgent than John meant for them too.

“We shouldn’t.”

John smiled to himself and kept walking, knowing Alex would follow. Alex was rarely unsure of himself. John liked that he was one of the few people capable of unnerving him. His cock was half hard. and he hoped no one noticed as he hurried out of camp. Most likely anyone who saw them would assume they were taking the short cut to town, heading out on an errand.

“John, where are you going? Do you really think—”

“For once will you just be quiet?”

“But—”

John turned to him. “I’m going to find somewhere private, and I’m going to make you forget to be angry and stubborn for just a few moments.”

His eyes widened. “John. That’s…”

“Oooh, he’s speechless. Is that possible?”

Alex scowled at him.

They were following a path into the woods where the trees would obscure them from the view of anyone in camp, but they needed more privacy. He took Alex’s hand. “Come on, we need to get off the path.”

Alex laughed. “You are eager, aren’t you?”

His words oozed sexual confidence but his palm was sweaty, was he nervous? John sure as hell was. If they were caught… No, he wouldn’t think about that. He’d started this, and his prick was begging him not to stop. Just the thought of pressing Alex up against a tree had him fully hard.

They stumbled into the woods, tripping over sticks as they moved faster and faster. Fuck, would he be able to find the path again? Did he care?

Suddenly Alex grabbed his shoulders, spun him, and he was the one shoved against a tree. Alex kissed him and he forgot the fantasy he’d conjured. He forgot everything but the taste of the stubborn man who’d been his lover for the last month.

“Want you,” Alex said against his lips. “Can’t get enough of you.”

“Y-yes.” John gripped Alex’s ass, hauling their bodies together. He needed to feel Alex against him.

Alex thrust his tongue into John’s mouth, as if he was fucking him with it. God, he was good at this.

He slid his lips along John’s neck and leaned in close, nuzzling him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Just the scent of you is enough to give me a cockstand.”

John groaned at the feel of Alex’s breath, warmer even than the sticky summer air. He never failed to be surprised that Alex wanted him as much as he wanted Alex. He was obsessed with the man, consumed by him, and Alex seemed to return his fervor.

Alex dropped to his knees, and John stared down at him. He’d intended to be the one kneeling, the one servicing Alex, making him forget, sucking all the tension from his body. “Are you sure?”

Alex nodded. “I need to taste you, need you to fuck my mouth.”

_Oh my God._

Alex unfastened John’s pants, and John sucked in his breath as Alex pulled his cock out. He squeezed his eyes shut certain he would come before Alex got started if he kept watching.

Alex licked his shaft, a slow sensuous slide of his tongue. John bit his lip to hold in a whimper and then nearly choked when Alex drew John’s cock into his hot mouth.

The feel of Alex swallowing around him made John forget his resolution not to watch. He looked down to see his cock slide in and out of Alex’s kiss-swollen lips. Alex’s red hair was wild now, curled from the humidity and slipping from the ribbon he’d used to tie it back. John slid his hands into the soft curls and pushed deeper into Alex’s mouth.

Alex looked up and their gazes locked. He sucked harder, making John shudder.

_Don’t spend yet. Don’t spend yet._

Then Alex took him to the back of his throat, swallowing every inch of him. How the fuck did he do that? He drew back slowly, so slowly, and John watched as his cock slid from Alex’s lips. “Don’t stop. Alex; please don’t stop.”

Alex grinned around his flesh and swallowed him again, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

John was right at the edge. He tried to warn Alex. “So close. I… Can’t…”

Alex took him all the way down again and John came, thrusting against Alex’s mouth, forgetting to be gentle. His whole body shook with the force of his climax. When he was completely spent, he dropped his head back against the tree.

Alex sat back and wiped his mouth. “Wow.”

John couldn’t catch his breath to speak, but he held his hands out. Alex took them and let John pull him to his feet. John drew him in for a kiss while he fumbled with the fastenings of Alex’s pants, finally succeeding in freeing Alex’s cock. He wrapped a hand around it and worked him with a tight grip.

“John, you’re incredible, dragging me out here, so voracious, so…”

Alex started to spend, his seed spilling over John’s hand. John held him tight, working him until he whimpered and pushed John’s hand away.

John brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean while Alex watched with wide eyes.

“John, you make me mad with need for you.”

John smiled. “Good.”

“Yes, it is.”

They both laughed.

“Feel better?”

Alex sighed. “Yes, I’ll be a good aide and go write those blowhards in Congress.”

John gave a mock bow. “I’m happy to have been of service.”

“I’ll be expecting a lot more of this type of service.”

John licked his lips. “So will I.”

 

(Check out my original m/m story, Revolutionary Temptation, set in 1777. Hamilton gets a cameo.)


End file.
